<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Habits and Hospital Visits by Pastel_Mint_Boy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868562">Bad Habits and Hospital Visits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Mint_Boy/pseuds/Pastel_Mint_Boy'>Pastel_Mint_Boy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Worst Things Yet To Come [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Courage the Cowardly Dog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hospital, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hospital Sex, Human!Courage, Human!Katz, I promise it's not that gruesome, Intimidation, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Plot Twists, Sexual Content, Stabbing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Mint_Boy/pseuds/Pastel_Mint_Boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katz is an overworked, tired and angry doctor who meets Courage, a freelancer who is barely making it by while also paying for hospital bills. Things are rapidly falling apart for both men and with each other’s presence, it only makes things a lot worse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Courage/Katz (Courage the Cowardly Dog)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Worst Things Yet To Come [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meet Your Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pink haired male fidgets from foot to foot as he waits patiently for a response. Hospitals. They were always a terrible thing to be in, especially given his experience. Even now, the boy would rather none of what was happening right now be a thing. Life just sucked that way unfortunately. </p><p>“Mr. Bagge, you may go see the patient.” Comes a very polite voice, pulling the boy from his thoughts. He would smile, but he can’t, he doesn’t have the energy anymore to pretend for strangers. Instead he bows his head nervously, scurrying along to the room. </p><p>“M-Muriel?” The boy pokes into the room, feeling his heart calm down to a steady beat when the elderly woman looks in his direction with a smile. </p><p>“Courage, it’s lovely to see you again.” Muriel welcomes the boy, wrapping her arms around him lovingly. “And you brought flowers, how wonderful.” She says in her gleeful and blissfully unaware tone.</p><p>Courage lips twitch into a smile, he was always a softie for Muriel. Whenever she was happy, he felt a lot better. As he pulls away, he goes to change the vase of flowers he brought a few days ago.</p><p> “How are they treating you?” Courage asks quietly, pouring a fresh vase of water before sliding the newly picked sunflowers into it. </p><p>“Just as lovely, the nurses had wheeled me out to the garden early today. Ah, you should check it out soon. It’s absolutely beautiful.” She gushes, watching as her son places the flowers back onto the nightstand. He then takes a seat next to the bed, taking a hold of the hand that’s offered to him. </p><p>“I’m sorry…” He tries to perk up, smiling sadly, “Maybe next time I can show up earlier and we can walk through the garden together?” </p><p>Muriel shakes her head, “Oh honey… You keep that up and you’ll work yourself sick. I’ll be fine here with the nurses, I want you to rest. Then when I leave, we can go to that little garden that we talked about.” </p><p>Courage feels warmth spread through his chest when Muriel laughs and smiles happily. It gives him a little faith that, yeah, they would actually go and do all those things they planned. Muriel had the best care after all and if Courage knew anything, this woman was a fighter. She dealt with every illness with the strength of a survivor. It makes him smile as well and nod. </p><p> </p><p>He spends a good hour with Muriel, talking little and listening a lot. Honestly he would have stayed longer, but work called for his attention. By the time he does leave, the sun is just setting. The lanterns that had decorated along the courtyard and sidewalks in the hospital's garden had lit the pathway. She was right after all, the foliage was absolutely beautiful, the sprinklers came on midnoon and now the leaves and petals were dripping with dew.</p><p>Taking a seat, he finally lets out a well deserved and pained sigh. Those feelings he thought he suppressed deep in his gullet came up and it isn’t long before fresh and warm tears burn and blur his vision. Eyebrows furrowing and a strangled hiccup escapes him. </p><p>“N-Not this again.” Courage sobs, angrily burying his face into his palms. He didn’t know how many times he could handle this. How many times was he supposed to visit Muriel in the hospital like this? Every time she would leave it, just to end up back in it. Muriel promised everything was alright. But damn it, he wasn’t an idiot. Everything was <em> not </em> alright.</p><p>And what? Was he just supposed to handle all this stress with a smile?</p><p>Suddenly Courage jumps, whipping his head around as he hears a rustle. “H-Hello?” </p><p>There’s a chuckle before a slim dark form emerges from around the bushes. Courage has to squint, but upon closer inspection it was just a doctor. Stepping into the light, the doctor adorned the normal medical scrubs and a white coat that made him look like a mad scientist. They had hair that was like blood, slicked back and their eerie and toxic yellow eyes had instantly grabbed his attention. </p><p>There was a sleuth aura that emanated from them as they reached into their pockets, pulling out a small box. It was then Courage realized they probably heard him crying and a slight blush came over his cheeks. Of course people cried all the time. It was a hospital after all. This doctor probably had his fair share of tears spilt. But that didn’t ease Courage’s conscience. </p><p>“Sorry to disturb- your session.” The doctor opens the box, flicking out a cigarette and lighting it. The redhead takes a deep breath of smoke as he leans against the pole. “I would ask if you wanted to talk about it… But I need a smoke...” The man chuckles, it sends chills down Courage’s spine. The man not breaking his gaze with him. </p><p>Courage stands, gathering himself. “I…” He stops, too nervous to really say anything and moves to leave. Courage ends up squeaking when a hand stops him from walking past, eyes widening. </p><p>“Katz.” </p><p>“W-Wha--”</p><p>“Katz. Dr. Katz. But Katz is fine.” The man introduces himself, raising an eyebrow curiously. Watching as Courage eyes flicker from his hands to the man’s outstretched one. But Katz lets out a satisfied noise when the boy finally shakes his hand. </p><p>“C-Courage…” He fidgets, feeling his heart race and vision a bit blurry. </p><p>“Well then… Shall we talk about what’s troubling you?” </p><p>“I… Don’t think that’s--” He closes his mouth with a comical clamp as though he was a disgruntled child when Katz walks past him without hesitation, taking a seat on the bench and blowing another puff of smoke. “Now don’t be nervous, I don’t bite… Hard.” </p><p>The way the doctor laughs makes Courage jump but for whatever reason he appeases the man, taking a seat near him. A few moments in silence, Courage sighs while looking at his hands. </p><p>“My… Mother… She’s here again…” That’s an easy start and Katz nods. He watches as the ashes from the cigarette drops to the ground. He feels those negative emotions swirl in his stomach. “It’s been only a month since the last time and I think it’s getting worse… She’s always been strong but… I see her getting weaker… I think the worst part is, I think she’s trying to hide it from me…”</p><p>“And you haven’t asked her about it?” </p><p>“No…” There’s a furious head shake, “I-I can’t…”</p><p>“And why is that?” </p><p>Courage furrows his brows, the man’s voice had a hint of mockery in it. Courage didn’t want to blow it out of proportion, but it definitely added to his turmoil. “I just… I don’t want to be right…”</p><p>“Certainly you’d think if you wanted to help your mother, you’d want to know exactly what was going on in her mind. Do you not?” Katz tilts his head as Courage trembles, putting out the rest of his cigarette before standing. “Come on…”</p><p>That makes the pink haired boy snap his head up, eyes glazed over ready to cry again. “W-What?”</p><p>“I’m not going to say it again.” Katz rolls his eyes, tapping his foot out of irritation. “Being here isn’t helping you.”</p><p>“B-But…”</p><p>Katz doesn’t wait, he just turns to leave. If Courage wanted to stay and mope around, that was his business but as far as Katz was concerned he was ready to head out of this dreary and morbid place. Last thing he wanted to deal with was someone crying about their dying parents. </p><p>He’s surprised when he hears nervous scurrying behind him, indicating that Courage was indeed following him. The boy eventually catches up, trying to keep up with Katz long strides. </p><p>“W-Where are we going?” He asks nervously, fiddling with the ends of his shirt. Of course he doesn’t get an answer, but when they end up in front of a pub, Courage is reluctant. He’s only ever heard horror stories about places like these. The ideas that flood into his mind- bar fights, blood and heavy drinking. Yet here he was following Katz inside. </p><p>Katz takes the liberty of ordering them a few cocktails and goes to sip his while watching Courage poke at the glass like a little kid. </p><p>“I probably should have asked if you drink. Totally my fault.” </p><p>Courage looks at the man before swallowing nervously, “I-It’s fine…” He says in a small voice before touching the glass to his lips. He gives an experimental sip before cringing. It was awful. It burns even and he can't help but gag slightly, tears burning his eyes as his throat burns as well. Still, after regaining his footing, he wills himself to drink more in a few gulps before putting the glass down shakily. He doesn’t witness the way Katz smirks while touching the glass to his lips. </p><p>Color him impressed. </p><p> </p><p>After the first drink it was easy to ply the pink haired boy with several more. Increasingly getting more and more stronger to the point that Courage was clearly wasted beyond his mind. Of course Katz was mindful of how many glasses the boy downed. It ended with seven before Courage’s slurring became unbearable. </p><p>It went from talking about his feelings to his lackluster job to even crying in between each glass. Katz bared with it. Honestly he witnessed Courage go through a roller-coaster of emotions in a matter of an hour and yet the boy had so much more to whine about. By the time he actually became incoherent, Katz made his move.</p><p>He helps the boy to his hotel room and tosses him onto the couch, crossing his arms as Courage lays out. He couldn’t just let Courage make his way home in this condition. He <em> was </em>a considerate doctor after all. </p><p>That makes him chuckle. </p><p>Katz wastes no time grabbing a water bottle and aspirin, making his way back to the living space and sitting it on the table. Planting himself down next to the items, he watches with a fascination as Courage is completely out cold. </p><p>“Such a weak little creature you are…” He mumbles darkly, running his nails along the boy’s cheek. He traces his way down until he catches the button of Courage’s dress shirt. Stopping momentarily to watch as the other flinches in his sleep. “In every way…”</p><p> </p><p>Courage awakens, sitting up abruptly only to howl and crash back onto the couch with a pained whine. Holding his head and shutting his eyes, he’s greeted with a splitting headache. He tries to calm down long enough to remember what happened. Eyes wearily open to peer around, they land on the bottle and medicine left for him and without a second thought he takes them. </p><p>Drinking? Yeah, he definitely remembered that. But… Where was he even? </p><p>He wouldn’t have to wait long as he hears a door open and close. “I see, so we’re awake.” Katz schmoozes with a chuckle as he saunters over. “Somebody had too many drinks.” </p><p>Courage blushes, “I… Sorry… Um…” He sighs, “Your-?”</p><p>“Hotel? Why, how very observant.” Katz smiled darkly, he follows with a cheerful sigh, “So, how are you feeling?”</p><p>“Awful…”</p><p>“Well, certainly <em> you </em>would. Blistering headache perhaps? Stomach a little queasy? Maybe it’s just a bit too bright in here?” The man goats, watching as Courage trembles while holding their body as though they were ready to fall apart. “About 16 minutes… Then you should feel a bit better.” </p><p>Courage nods, drinking more water. He downs the whole bottle in seconds and after he does, he squeaks as he opens his eyes to a site of Katz sitting in front of him. “Now, I think we should have a chat. A real one.” </p><p>“O-Okay..?”</p><p>Katz hums, watching as the boy carefully sits up. “You’re a complete miserable mess and I <em> would </em> be surprised that you hadn’t fallen apart sooner. But that is neither here nor there. I am interested, have you ever had <em> fun </em> like this?” </p><p>“L-Like this?” Courage furrows his brows, “I-I don’t know--”</p><p>His head is tilted and a red tint blooms across his cheeks, his breath is stifled when Katz a few inches from his face. “Oh, you are <em> interesting. </em>.” Katz’ laughs, swiping his tongue across the boy's lips. Courage was putty in his hands in a matter of seconds. So when Katz nudged him into a kiss, he pleased that the boy didn't fight against it. </p><p>Instead Katz pushes his luck and is rewarded with Courage parting his lips. He slides their tongues together, gripping at Courage’s chin as he leads the kiss along. Basically devouring Courage until pulling away, leaving him breathless and wanting more. </p><p>“Shall I stop?” He nibbles along the Courage’s jaw, pressing his heated tongue along the supple skin. The way that Courage trembles under his touch, fingers gripping onto Katz’ wrist and soft panting escapes him. It’s his undoing. Courage moves to slot their lips together again and kisses the man with a hunger that takes the redhead by surprise. But it doesn’t last long, he makes moves to push Courage over and climbs on top of him. </p><p>He uses a hand to pin Courage’s wrists above his head while the other goes rogue to quickly undo every button. Kisses lie in his wake as he ventures lower, a skillful tongue and fangs tease and nip playfully at the Courage’s chest. </p><p>Courage howls, screwing his eyes shut in discomfort as Katz fangs sink into his hip. He sucks and laps at the mark, glancing up. The rising and falling of the boy’s chest, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes as he bites his lower lip. While that was hella painful, his eyes were waiting for more. </p><p>That stirs heavy in Katz’ loins. </p><p>The man sits up to undo his pants, Courage’s eyes never leaving the form. His own heart hammered hard in his chest. What was he even doing? This had been so terrifying and so out of character for him. It had to be the liquor! Certainly there were traces of it still abundant in his system. This was not a good idea <em> at all </em>. Yet, he writhes when Katz takes out his prick, giving it a squeeze and letting out a sigh. </p><p>“W-Wait--” Courage squeaks, earning the man’s attention. “I..I… I’ve never--”</p><p>“Oh, I could guess… Don’t worry about that…” Katz smooths, he shifts to spread Courage’s legs so that he sits in between them. The way the boy blushes deeply makes Katz chuckle darkly, “For your first time, how about I be gentle, hmm?”</p><p>Gentle wasn’t the exact words Courage would have used to describe the experience at all. Neither did Katz. But that word was subjective anyway. The man had whipped out a packet of lube and spread it thinly across his fingers before breaching Courage’s hole. Roughly stretching the boy and even thrusting the digits deeper. It earns him a labored whine and soft cries as he strokes the heated walls. </p><p>After what he deemed enough preparation, Katz poured the rest of the lube onto his palm and stroked himself along. Courage wasn’t ready for <em> that </em> intrusion either but Katz pushed himself inside either way until he was deeply seated and grunting under his breath. </p><p>Tears slipped down Courage's face but did his best to breathe. Shallow and quick. But breathing nonetheless. His legs shook and hands struggling to grab onto anything in reach. The pain was barely bearable and it felt like his lower regions were on fire. He ends up hiccuping, the only saving grace was that Katz showed mercy in not moving until the boy was ready. </p><p>“K-Katz…” He uttered in fear as the man’s gaze laid upon him. It’s so smoldering and fierce, but Katz had been calm. “I-I… Please.”</p><p>He doesn’t miss the smirk and in a matter of seconds he’s gasping and shutting his eyes as Katz gives him an experimental thrust. Pulling himself all the way out and thrusting his way back into that maddening heat with one fatal swope. The noises Courage makes are beautiful, perfectly loud and high pitched. They spill from his lips with desire and with no restraint. Katz soaks in every moan and whine, snapping his hips more eagerly. </p><p>Sinking his teeth into another patch of skin, Katz pushes the boy’s legs up and digs his nails into the tender skin of Courage's thighs. He marks his way down, lapping up the blood before latching onto an engorged nipple and gives it a nibble. It strikes fear down Courage’s spine when he thinks Katz will bite down. But is greeted with the man’s tongue swirling and sucking on the nub until it’s sensitive and abused. </p><p>Courage arches hard. God, this man’s tongue was so sinful. He didn’t let up upon switching to the neglected nipple and with the man’s rough thrusts, Courage was barely holding on by a string. </p><p>They kiss again, Katz fangs scraping across his kiss-swollen lips. Sloppy and hungry, Courage couldn’t breath. No. He didn’t want to think about it, but it felt <em> so </em> good. His mind short circuited and all he could think about was how amazing this was. How he couldn’t get enough. He <em> never </em> wanted it to stop. All those problems, worries and responsibilities melted right off of him, he couldn't be bothered to try and remember what he was supposed to be doing. Not right now. Not at <em>all</em>.</p><p> Courage’s head felt so lightheaded and was sure that Katz had no intention of letting him get fresh air any time soon. Hands wrap around his neck and soon Courage panics as he’s being choked. The pressure increases, tears slipping down the sides of his face. He was so terrified yet aroused out of his mind when he couldn’t breathe. There was that dark smirk that stared him down, stretching further. </p><p>Hands fly to grip at the man’s wrist, struggling and squirming as he bobs in and out of consciousness. The corner of his vision blackening. He struggles to gasp out, “K-Katz--” </p><p>“Shh, shh, be a good little boy…” His voice drips malice as he presses harder, digging the pads of his thumbs into the boy's windpipe. But soon he’s taken aback when Courage cries out, his hips stuttering hard. His sorely neglected prick twitches and oozes more precum. It gives Katz an idea, one that makes him chuckle under his breath. “Isn’t that right? You’re a good little boy, hmm?”</p><p>He slacks his hands, watching as the boy gasps for air. Courage head was buzzing, but he still manages to nod sluggishly and speak, “G-Good boy…”</p><p>“My little good boy?” Katz purrs, "Right?"</p><p>“Y-Yours…” Courage jerks his hips more, moaning loudly as he cums all over himself. </p><p>“Oh fuck…” Katz mutters, felling a hard tug at his groin. He pulls out and begins pumping himself along, watching the boy beneath him spent, done up with several bite marks and soaking in his post coital glow. It makes Katz cum at the very sight with a low moan, adding to the mess that was already covering Courage's stomach. </p><p>“Just great…” He mumbles under his breath as the boy passes out.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You've Got It All Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh Courage, you’re here early.” Muriel says warmly, this was a pleasant surprise for him too. Today Muriel was able to sit up in bed this morning, with the help of the nurses but of course, she was up. A bundle of yarn and crochet needles sprawled out over the blankets and her lap. </p><p>The boy smiles, moving to replace the flowers like he’s done times before. “Not much work, hmm?” She asks, tilting her head as Courage walks over to sit. </p><p>“No…” He takes her hand, “But… Today was better…” That wasn’t exactly the truth. He didn’t get any work today and he was a bit behind on the rent. But he did feel better, if that counted for anything. There <em>was</em> last night as well and that thought makes him blush. That night was beyond what he could comprehend. </p><p>To think he could go from sobbing miserably to drinking and then having mind-blowing sex… Courage feels his ears heat up at the very thought. No. That was bad.  Having thoughts like that- Whatever happened last night was to never happen again. Never <em>ever </em>again. He had priorities. Muriel was in the hospital and he was trying to make it by. That’s what he needed to focus on first and foremost.</p><p>He adjusts his collar, hiding the puncture marks that riddled his skin.</p><p>They continue to have a pleasant conversation. He stares down at Muriel's hand fondly. He has a distinct memory of when he was a wee child, his hand was a lot smaller then. Muriel would take his hands and encase them in hers. Whenever he caught a bug or even the rare small flower in his hand, he remembers fondly how she would show him how to keep it safe. Keep it with him. </p><p>“Courage.” </p><p>The boy blinks as he’s interrupted from his thoughts. “Yes?” </p><p>“Please be a dear, I would really appreciate it if you did me a favor.” </p><p>He nods silently, frowning slightly. Whenever Muriel asked like this, it always was something he didn't like. </p><p>Muriel gently squeezes his hand. "Please Courage… Eustace…" </p><p> </p><p>Courage ends up leaving the hospital more sad than he arrives. But he did promise Muriel that he’d do this one favor.  As a kid, Courage hadn't the best memories of that man. Far from a father and more of a distant enemy. Eustace only put up with him because of Muriel but other than that, he really didn't care about the boy whatsoever.</p><p>But Eustace didn't even really treat Muriel with respect either. It was one thing to hate Courage's guts, but it was another thing to disrespect your wife. And still out of everything, she asked for Eustace. </p><p>That was a slap in the face.</p><p>Apparently the man’s old pick up truck had given up after several failed attempts in patching it up. It served well, lasting for upwards of 15 years. But this. That was the reason why he wasn’t able to make it to the hospital. Fair enough. But Nowhere had developed a bit over the past several years. He could have taken a bus or call a taxi. Courage sighs, buckling his seat belt. There was no use of complaining. He’d just drive Eustace here and leave.</p><p>That doesn’t really go as planned. </p><p> “Is this what you call a car, should have gotten a truck.” Eustace complains as Courage drives. He’s been complaining ever since he stepped inside the car and it really is grating on Courage’s nerves. Gripping the steering wheel a little tighter, he tries to zone the man out as the incessant blabbering continues on.</p><p>Eustace grumbles under his breath, crossing his arms childishly. He's gotten a bit too old to whip out and scare the living daylights out of the boy, but if he could. He definitely would. Courage knows it too. </p><p>So instead, the man complains and complains. He further insults to the point that Courage grips the steering wheel hard enough to cause his palms to get sore. His eyes water and suddenly he stops the car to a screeching halt and then followed by a thump. He then, with a loud wail, cries out. </p><p>"<em>Shut up</em>!" He repeats several times, pressing his hands to his ears. <em>Shut up! Shut up! Shut...Up...</em> The humming of the engine is soon the only noise to accompany the boy and after gathering what little sanity he had, he lowers his hands. Leaning back in his seat while pressing his face against his palms; Tears prick his eyes and a sigh escapes him when it all settles in. </p><p>"I-I'm sorry..." Courage mumbles, reaching over to pick up the urn that now laid on the floor of his car. The thump from earlier. "I shouldn't have... Said that..." He sits 'Eustace' back onto the seat and wraps the seat belt over the ceramic vase. Dusting his fingers over the letters. Eustace.</p><p> </p><p>When he make it back to the hospital, Courage is so glad and makes haste to get inside. But still, his mind is wracked with discomfort as he still hears the complaining all the way there.  He didn’t even want to go back in there, he hand the urn to the nurses and then just leave. The purring of the car's engine was alive and well. But in the end, he still wanted to give Muriel one last goodbye before going home. </p><p>Poking his head into the room, Courage smiles slightly when Muriel waves. He returns it happily. </p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow, ” Courage beams</p><p>“Love you honey.” She smiles warmly and doesn't notice how Courage's eyes focus on the corner of the room. He sees Eustace grumble under his breath, “Good riddance, stupid boy…” </p><p>Courage deflates slightly, even the imagination of Eustace getting hit with Muriel's frying pan doesn't help. It just doesn’t comfort him the same way it did all those years ago. He just waves once more before leaving. Maybe he’d grab himself a soda from the vending machine before he hit the road. For the lack of sleep and all. Taking out his wallet as he walks up to the machine and- gosh, he barely had enough money to even buy himself a drink. </p><p>“So we meet again dear boy.”</p><p>The voice makes Courage jump so high, dropping his wallet and scattering the coinage across the hall. He turns his head towards the voice, face flushing at the very sight of Katz. Courage watches as the man picks up the wallet and offers it back calmly. </p><p>“T-Thanks…” he stutters, shoving it back into his pocket. “I… Um.. I have to go..!”</p><p>“Ah, that’s a pity. We had so much fun last night, I thought at least.” The man purrs, leaning against the machine. His fingers coax Courage to lift his chin and it’s only a matter of seconds before their lips meet. The heat radiates off of Courage’s cheeks and his frame shakes. With anticipation or fear, he's unsure of. “Did <em>you</em> not?” Katz whispers against the boy’s soft lips, blinking in surprise as hands on his chest gently push him away. </p><p>“I-I can’t do <em> this </em> .” He panics, “M-My mom is here and… <em> and-and </em> doctors and nurses pass through these halls!" He panics, "H-How can <em> you </em> do this?” Courage bites, hugging himself as he backs away. </p><p>Katz shrugs, “Hate to tell you, but Nowhere’s hospital is barely busy as it is. I have time to kill… Especially with my good boy…” </p><p>That’s it. Those words that pushed the boy over ecstasy the very night they met now had Courage being pushed in an empty room while returning the heated kiss passionately. He lets out a pained squeak when Katz forces him back against the wall, kicking the door closed behind him. </p><p>“Get on your knees.” Katz pulls back, licking his lips as he stares Courage in the eyes. The boy trembles under his gaze, scared but doing as the man says. Clumsy fingers work to undo Katz' pants and slip his prick from its confines. “Don’t be afraid, give it a try.” </p><p>Courage swallows nervously, the man's cock pulsates in his hands and even more when he wraps his lips around the head. Katz lets him get used to the girth, watching him try to take more into his mouth, having to relax his jaw as best as he can. With the impending fear of choking, Courage has to take his time. For whatever reason though, he has this innate desire to please the man, even if he sucked at it.</p><p>Sucked at it.</p><p>Katz gets impatient, grabbing a good chunk of the short pink locks and cranes the boy’s head. Courage yelps in slight pain only for it to be muffled when Katz thrusts, filling his mouth. Courage shuts his eyes tightly as more and more enters, he feels like he’s suffocating. Katz didn't relent either. Instead he groans, buried so deep in the heat until he's fully in Courage's mouth and hitting the back of his throat. The boy scrambles, tears streaming down his face as he can't breath. He blinks, trying to ward them away but as he digs his nails into the man's slack and scrambles, it's hard to pay attention to anything except trying to get air. </p><p> Katz stares down at Courage. Enjoying the struggle, the way his eyes lose focus and body spasms, growing weak. Katz fills Courage's mouth.</p><p>He finally pulls his prick out, smearing cum and saliva all over Courage’s swollen lips. “You always prove to be a very good pet… Shall I reward you?” He makes Courage get up, flipping him so that the boy’s chest is pressed against the wall. Whatever strength he had left was used to keep himself from collapsing as he takes in all the air his burning lungs could handle. </p><p>The hairs on the back of Courage’s neck stands up as Katz roughly pushed his shorts down so that his ass was exposed. Then feeling the man’s fingers press against him until one by one they push into the boy's slick, it makes Courage tilt his head back with a guttural moan. His legs tremble, nails trying to dig into the wall. He was getting high off his lightheaded buzz and that shooting pleasure up his spine. The way he moans so filthy, running his tongue over his bruised lips; he was certainly delirious. </p><p>“K-Katz…” He whines, rolling his hips back onto the man’s fingers. </p><p>“Hush boy… You can’t be too loud now.” Katz teases</p><p>Courage feels the man’s lips on his back and he’s pretty sure he hears a chuckle but he’s too distracted by the fact that the man wedged his fingers hard against his erogenous zone. It makes Courage bite his lip, body going taunt as he looks for anything to really grip on. He tries his hardest to stay silent, but even those soft cries escape him.</p><p>Katz milks it for all it’s worth though, fingering the boy dead on as hard and rough as he can. Courage’s body fights for that sweet release, rocking his hips back desperately. It takes Katz wrapping his hand around the weeping prick and pumping it a few times before the boy’s knees buckle, mouth wide open and silent cry escapes him. Fortunate for him that Katz supports his weight, keeping him steady as he rides on the wave of his orgasm. </p><p>Courage goes home that night super satiated and with a new set of digits locked into his cellphone. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You Have No Priorities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Courage stares down at a stack of papers, running his fingers feverishly through his hair. Letting out a frustrated groan, he pushes himself away from the work. He would be lying if he said he got any of the work done today, even more of a liar if he said he was interested in it in the first place. Typically he was diligent in his craft and proved to be competent in completing it in a timely manner. But not today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Certainly not today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes had flickered to his phone, staring at it wearily and reaching for it only to hesitate. No, he wasn’t doing this again. He promised himself he wouldn’t stoop so low to allow that </span>
  <em>
    <span>man</span>
  </em>
  <span> back into his life again. Those few instances were just moments of weakness and that was it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Courage was fine without him and that was that. But now that he thought about it, he was nervous to go to the hospital. He tried to go everyday, for Muriel’s sake, for his sake and he thought the biggest obstacle was going to be Eustace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It makes him sigh in frustration, ruffling his hair. Now what was he going to do? He sits there for a good minute, it’s not like he was going to get any work done today anyway. So as he grabs his phone and keys, he rushes out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He does this to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Courage winces as Eustace berates him in the halls of the hospital. He puts up with it. It’s much better than having Muriel try to calm Courage down from his weird I-think-I'm-imagining-dead-people thoughts and then having her getting worked up by it. Because honestly, she didn't even know that Eustace was even in his mind in the first place and telling her that news. Well,that wouldn't be good for her health. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Courage watches as Eustace throws his hands up, turning and walking away back into the hospital room. He swears he hears the slamming the door being closed. The pink haired man sighs, dropping his shoulder before gripping the paper between his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Food. That’s what he’d do. He turns, making his way to the cafeteria and ordering two platters only after realizing he needs just one. Courage nervously cancels the other before returning back to the room. Muriel, bless her, she smiles warmly and ruffles Courage’s hair while accepting the gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a dear Courage.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope it’s fine… They didn’t have your favorite tea and--” Muriel hushes him, gently squeezing his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine Courage, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-But.. I could go to the shop and pick some up, it’s not that far away--!” He hushes as Muriel gives him a knowing look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you been taking care of </span>
  <em>
    <span>yourself</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Courage?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Courage smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. “It’s kinda hard at the moment… But I’m making it by…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He expects a sigh and he expects the gentle squeeze of his hand. But that look of a disappointed mother is something Courage doesn’t think he can handle. Then there’s the incessant chatter from the man who goes on about not caring or even that Courage does deserves it. He just needs to get out of there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muriel tries to talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-I have to go. I’ll talk to you tomorrow?” He smiles nervously, kissing her cheek and quickly leaving the room. “That was dumb…” Courage huffs, fumbling with his pockets until he takes out his phone. There's a painful swell in his chest and as he walks quickly down the hall, he fumbles over his feet clumsily. Taking a deep breath, he tries to calm his pounding heart and ease his scattered mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Courage bites his lip as he scrolls through his contacts. So much for not doing it again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Hello… Um… I was wondering if we could talk?” He walks along the empty halls slowly, looking behind him nervously. “I’m actually at the hospital… I-I’m sorry. Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hanging up the phone he sighs nervously. Okay. He was doing this after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not long that he makes his way to the courtyard, waving slightly as Katz strolls up with his hands in his pockets. Actually, this was the first time that Courage hadn’t seen him in scrubs. Katz still looked as sharp as ever, maybe that was just because he was after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To what do I owe the pleasure of my day off being interrupted for?” Katz blows out a string of smoke in the boy’s direction. Courage ends up sneezing, batting away the nasty smelling smoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Advice..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Katz looks slightly irritated, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I see… And what would this be about? Your mother? Your dead end job? Or perhaps your dull love life?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Courage frowns, furrowing his brows. “You don’t have to be so mean…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was I being mean?” The man’s demeanor changes in an instant, a smile gracing his face. It’s a little eerie in Courage’s opinion. “I thought I was being upfront.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nevermind… This was a bad idea--” Courage turns to leave and just as he does, he’s instantly reeled back in. The grip on his hand tightening to the point he whimpers in discomfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not have you waste my time.” Katz tugs Courage back and forcefully pushes him to the bench. “Now, tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes meet and there’s a rise in Courage’s chest, his whole body grows heated like he was going to explode. Fingers curl but he swallows down that </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeling</span>
  </em>
  <span> the best he can, stumbling over his words. “I-I’m having issues…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what is it?” The man hums, smoking more. "Might as well start with one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Eustace. My dead sort-of-dad? That's a big issue right?</em> "U-Um... Financial.” He barks out nervously, mentally face palming. “I can’t work an office job…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s more than office jobs out there.” Katz rolls his eyes, he drawls as he takes a seat across from Courage. “For you to think that that’s the only thing to do means you’ve lived in Nowhere a little too long.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But in Nowhere that’s all--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Courage watches as Katz fumbles with his cigarette, putting out the small remainder before popping in a new one like candy. It makes Courage's stomach churn. How many did the man go through in a day, in an hour? God, that was none of his business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve dreamt about things, isn’t there one job you could have, that you really want?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's been a distant dream, but Courage certainly had an ideal job in mind. He wrinkles his nose before shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't think of anything…" He lies, dropping his gaze when Katz' eyes burns against the side of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're awful at lying dear boy… But, if you truly have no aspirations in life, then I guess that's it." Katz looks up to the sky, taking another long drag before putting out the rest of his cigarette. "So let's see… No particular job and the one you already have is awful… Is there anything you're</span>
  <em>
    <span> good</span>
  </em>
  <span> at?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… Don’t know… I fill out papers at home for other people- like an operator.” He says sheepishly, it garners a sigh. “May I ask… What made you become a doctor?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Courage blinks as the man sighs, blowing out another breath of smoke. “I might need another cigarette for this.” Katz murmurs before leaning back. "At one point I had a passion for wanting to bring something good into the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you not feel like that anymore…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The job </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>its perks. I'm not so much in it for the grace of saving others.” Katz shrugs, “But enough about me. This advice I’m supposed to give you. Even if you won't say what it is, you should invest in it. Unless, your finances can't handle that strain?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Courage winches in thought," I'm sure it wouldn't…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katz abruptly gets up, sighing, "Let's go." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Courage follows, like a lost dog. Soon they're in the car and Katz drives them. Where? He had no clue and while he thinks he should be worried or scared. He can't bring himself to feel that way. Instead Courage peers out the window, watching as shops pass them by and they end up at the park. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They then go walking, "Let's play a little game. What do you say, boy?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I… Sure?" Courage clears his throat, trying to stand up straight as they walk. Katz watches in amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wonderful, Let's take a step back shall we? </span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span> is causing your financial strain?" As Courage opens his mouth, Katz tacks on gracefully, “And don’t try to lie, I will know…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a brief capture of Courage’s eyes that </span>
  <em>
    <span>ensures </span>
  </em>
  <span>he knows that Katz was being serious. He didn’t doubt the man, not for a second. “Bills…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katz hums, “Bills… Any bills in particular?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hospital…” Courage says apprehensively, “I’ve been struggling to keep up with them…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… I don’t mind paying for it, she’s done so much for me… And it’s only right!” He justifies quickly, looking at Katz knowingly. “Besides, I’d do anything to make sure she’s alright…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katz raises an eyebrow, he tries not to scoff at Courage’s sheer stupidity. “Even doing something you absolutely hate? You are truly an infernal creature…” He murmurs the last under his breath, eyebrows knitted together as he really tries to understand why. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Some things weren’t meant for understanding, but he just wanted to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What do you mean?” Courage’s demeanor loses it’s nervousness and is replaced with something that Katz can’t quite pin. Something more dejected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are above and beyond irritating. You are the kind of person that will suffer for others, even though they honestly probably don’t care about you.” He watches with smug curiosity with how the boy will handle his brutal words. The reaction isn't one he expects necessarily.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That makes Courage furrowed his brows, fighting the urge to cry. He has never been pegged as an emotional individual. Nervous and scared? Sure. But never one to cry, even in the most pressuring times. But this time around, particularly with this man. Katz </span>
  <em>
    <span>honesty</span>
  </em>
  <span> was just a little too much even for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Courage says in a shaky voice, “Y-You don’t know what you’re talking about!” He turns and storms off. He’s honestly so relieved that Katz doesn’t follow him. For all he knows the man is laughing at him, making fun of him. Even speculating when Courage would return just to tell him that he was right after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, he did things for people all the time. Even if he got nothing in return. That was something he was willing to do. Katz clearly knew nothing about it. The man was selfish, self-centered and thought only about what he could get. It didn’t take a genius to know that. If Courage remembered clearly, Katz even said that himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re useless to me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No wait… That wasn’t Katz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Courage presses his face into his palms as he continues to walk. Of course, that was Eustace. Katz never said any such thing. Katz blew him off sometimes, yeah. And Katz was very blunt in his assumptions in Courage. But never did he once say that Courage was useless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has to stop and sigh. That was <em>Courage’s</em> assumption of the man. They both had assumptions of each other but even so; Katz did take the time out of his day to come out and listen to Courage’s problems, even if he was a jerk about it. But <em>now</em> he felt like a jerk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Courage turns around and makes his way back, looking for the man, he frowns. Katz probably just left. Courage didn’t blame him but he did want to apologize. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking for something dear boy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the umpth time, Courage jumps and turns to look at Katz. He drops his shoulders, “I-I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to get upset…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lovely… But I guess, I could forgive you… In exchange for something of yours…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Courage swallows, “And… What is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow me…” And like clockwork, Courage follows. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, the next chapter we're getting into some heavy stuff.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. It Hurts To Smile Sometimes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ol>

</ol>
<p>
  <span>"I kind of like you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>in a platonic-not-actually-interested-in-pursuing-you</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of way." Katz clarifies, gripping at the rolled up sleeves of his shirt. He didn't want to come off as being weak in the moment, because this was what </span>
  <em>
    <span>confessing </span>
  </em>
  <span>was to him. Showing any sort of emotion was some sort of weakness in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw it clearly and deep inside, he truly hoped that Courage couldn't see it as well. The way the boy looks at him as though he expected that answer but was also expecting that there had to be more to it makes him feel ill. "Now that we have that out of the way. You will proceed to move in with me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Courage winces, stuttering, "I-I don't think that's how that works--" He feels his stomach give over as Katz looks at him as though he’s done something unforgivable. Courage cowers under the man’s gaze. For all the time that Courage had spent hanging out with the man, he knew better than to disagree. Katz hadn’t done anything to him </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But the thought of it coming and with that thought in mind. He relents. “B-But yes… I will…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good… Then you better get home and pack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But… You don’t want to come with me…?” He tries to mask his desperation miserably. His eyes nervously flickered around as he couldn’t bear looking Katz in the eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katz snorts, “I need to clean up a few things. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>just be prepared for when I show up.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Okay…” Courage nods, watching as Katz turns on his heel and leaves him in the dust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes him a while, but he knocks on the door of Courage’s place. When he doesn’t get an answer, he gently twists the knob. It’s pleasantly unlocked and Katz doesn’t waste any time entering the home and looking around. The home was in disarray, papers and other small trinkets tossed around haphazardly.  The beginnings of a packing gone wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dear boy?” Katz calls out, venturing around the house until he hears distinct crying and rushed footsteps. Pushing open the bedroom door, Katz watches as Courage grabs his coat and keys. “Courage…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy looks up at him as though he’s caught like a deer in headlights, his eyes go wide. Filled with tears that threaten to fall and breathing labored. “K-Katz…” His face scrunches and he runs to the man, crying. “S-Something happened at the hospital!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katz stifles, raising his arms as just allows Courage to hug him tightly and cry. Katz clears his throat, “What is it, dear boy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M-Muriel--” Courage gasps, “P-Please can you take me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man muses for a moment, nodding. “Yes, let’s go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the way there, Katz glances over at Courage as he trembles in his seat, staring out the window while fighting to keep his thoughts from going to the worst case scenario. Courage bit his lip, trying to keep the noises that threaten to spill deep inside. To the point that it hurt his chest. Yet he wasn’t thinking about that. His mind only was racing, wracking the walls for why the doctors wouldn’t tell him what had happened to his mom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They only told him to come to the hospital as quickly as possible. With that in mind, there was nothing good that could have come from that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Courage bounces his leg nervously, digging his nails into slacks. His heart was doing flips and he felt like he could be sick any moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when they arrive at the hospital, Courage  jumps out without even waiting for Katz to park. He just runs into the hospital,  demanding to know what was going on and where Muriel was. It’s all a blur from that moment on. He doesn’t remember Katz coming up to him and trying to calm him down. He doesn’t remember when the lead doctor comes out and tries to explain the situation to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he does hold onto Katz like his life depended on it and goes silent as they sit in the waiting area. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Katz… Katz…” He repeats and even when Katz does answer him, Courage goes silent momentarily, “Thank you…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For what?” Katz looks at the boy, brushing his fingers through the short locks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Courage shrugs, closing his eyes as a wave of exhaustion washes over him. “B’cause… You stayed…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katz frowns, gently squeezing Courage’s shoulder. “You don’t need to thank me for that… Ridiculous boy…”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Courage mumbles something softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Katz sighs softly, holding the boy closer in his hold. He had fallen asleep.. Maybe this was all for the best, Katz was sure of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything just… Falls apart…” Courage watches with a sobering realization in front of him. A six feet deep realization. Two of them. In his heart it doesn’t feel like it’s happening, but he knows better. Katz and the other doctors made sure to drill that into his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s heard a few </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry for your loss</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But Katz. Damn, that man had no shred of kindness in his heart. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They died, don’t you understand yet?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yes, he understood. Of course he fucking understood. But damn it all, in his mind it wasn’t true. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not for him. Not yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Even when Eustace passed away months earlier, Courage didn’t believe the man was gone either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was the last thing he needed in his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That Muriel was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not everything… But it will hurt for a while…” Katz speaks calmly, standing near Courage as they watch the last of the dirt being piled on top of the graves. The boy doesn’t respond to that, instead he grips the flowers a little harder.  When the gravediggers nod their heads, he goes forth. Courage kneels, glancing over at Eustace and back to Muriel when sadness suddenly hits him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I miss you so much…” He chokes on his words, suppressing another round of tears in favor of having a meaningful conversation. “I... I never wanted to realize that this could happen… I guess… M-Maybe I can join you two soon? I just want it to be like how it was before.”  He uses his sleeves to wipe his face raw, letting out a shaky sigh  as his heart sinks. “I love you both.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He places the flowers down, sighing shakily before slowly getting up. As he turns to Katz, he smiles weakly. “C-Can… We go home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course…”Katz gently grips Courage’s hand as he leads him away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God, how could he be so blind. He knew Muriel was beyond sick but he let her convince him that everything would be alright. That she would fight over her sickness and get better. That they would go traveling soon after. Do all the things they wished for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now they were shattered dreams. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Courage jumps from his thoughts when his arm is gently nudged with a mug. He quickly looks up while taking the cup. Katz stares at him knowingly and it makes Courage frown, looking back down and into the mug. He just couldn’t take those eyes on him right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t beat yourself over this… They were old and not in the best health. That had nothing to do with--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” He cuts Katz off harshly, drinking some of the tea. It makes him shudder and sits the mug onto the table. He felt sick to his stomach. He certainly couldn’t drink anymore tea either. That was… Muriel’s favorite...Katz couldn’t have known that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall I leave you be?” Katz doesn’t mean for it to come out as mean sounding but it does. Courage winces in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No… Please don’t… I-I’m sorry…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to apologize… It is truly a sad time and I would be surprised if you weren’t. Maybe you just need to be alone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. No. I don’t…” He panics, “Don’t leave me alone…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches to tug on Katz wrist, letting out a pleased noise when the man sits next to him. He further lets out more pleased noises when arms wrap around his shoulders.Courage curls up to the man’s side, finally relaxing for the night</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That escalated and it's only going up from here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. In Your Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Courage rolls over, shuffling under the blankets as he gets a glimpse of Katz sleeping beside him. This should be a warming scene and he so wants it to be. But it’s not. He frowns slightly as he slowly sits up, flinching as the dull pain in his lower back comes back for vengeance. He tries not to move too much until Katz wakes up to give him medicine. Until then, he thinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a few months since that unmentionable night occurred and the same night he moved in with Katz. Courage would be lying if he said it hadn’t been pleasant since then. Katz supported him financially as well as emotionally until he found something he was actually passionate about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so, that only meant he was left in his thoughts while Katz was out for several hours on call. Then the man would come home and they would talk about it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The several things they talked about ranged from life and aspirations and that was something Courage found very interesting. Of course, he wanted to live out the several things Muriel and he planned. One in particular was the Historic Conservatory. He didn’t know much about it, but from what Muriel told him and the several pamphlets they collected over the years. It had dozens upon dozens of flowers, plants, trees and other beautiful things like small feathery creatures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of being surrounded by such beauty makes him smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he thinks about what Katz told him. About wanting to leave Nowhere and move somewhere full of life. Something about the hustle and bustle of the north or even further west. But here? He wanted out. Courage only sighs. Leaving Nowhere was unheard of. Sure, there were certain people who were able to escape this dusty land's claws. But even more failed and even so if Courage knew anything, he knew Katz could do it. The man took monthly trips out to see his little sister and her girlfriend after all, check up on how they were doing and such. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So the man was capable of escaping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It just… Sucks… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Courage didn’t think he would be capable. Muriel and Eustace were still here, their home- his childhood- was still here. He couldn’t imagine leaving this place at all. While he’s sure he wouldn’t be able to leave, he was also sure Katz would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s got you thinking so hard, dear boy?” Katz finally wakes up, stretching and sliding his arm over Courage’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy blinks, glancing over with a nervous smile, “Nothing… I just… Was hoping I would be able to get the medicine without asking for your help…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really now?” Katz slowly sits up, “And that must be working quite well for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Courage pouts childishly, “I tried my best…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you have.” Katz chuckles under his breath, “Be patient, I’ll get it for you…” He climbs off the bed and walks away to get his bag. While he leaves, Courage reaches over to the opposite side of the bed, opening the drawer. Typically he wouldn’t dare to test his luck with Katz at home. But Katz never let him go through it, usually locking it when he leaves the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Call it curiosity, but Courage knew that Katz carried his phone and other probably personal items in there as well.  As he quietly searches, eyes flickering from the door to the drawer, he frowns when he doesn’t find anything inherently suspicious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead he stumbles upon a folder, only getting a glimpse before quickly shutting it and rolling back to his side of the bed. A bad decision as his eyes screwed shut as pain flared up his spine.  Katz walks back in, raising an eyebrow as Courage eventually tries to smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I think it’s a lot worse now…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure you’ll be fine tonight?” Katz grabs his bag, raising an eyebrow as he grabs his medical bag. He had gotten called in for a late shift, which honestly he wasn’t too enthused for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah… Definitely.” Courage tries to say calmly, failing as he feels his heart racing. He tries to mask it with a smile, taking a hold of Katz’ hand. “I promise… If I… Have a nightmare… I’ll call you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely promise?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely.” There’s a firm head shake and a hand squeeze from the smaller male. Katz sighs, nodding his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright… Then I should get going…” Before Katz walks out the door, he turns to look at Courage. The boy flinches in surprise when Katz kisses his cheek. Courage stares in mild awe, quickly bringing his hand to his cheek. Running his fingers lightly over his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get it together…” He mumbles to himself, shutting the door and shaking off the surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now to the bedroom. He wastes no time kneeling down in front Katz’ side of the bed in front of the nightstand. Reaching into his pocket he pulls out a few needles and a bobby pin. Hopefully he remembered how to do this. It had been a while since he needed to unlock anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he feel bad about this? Not necessarily. If there wasn’t anything worth hiding, then there was nothing to feel bad about. Well, that was Courage’s mantra at the moment. So he works, carefully pushing each needle into the drawer, twisting and pressing further as there’s a quiet snap in the mechanism. Eventually the drawer juts out and Courage smiles in victory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now. For the contents. A bunch of small jewelry items, cufflinks and papers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picks up the folder from earlier, flipping through it and furrowing his brows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What... Is this…?”   </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Love a good cliffhanger.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Until I Bleed Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Courage feels his blood run cold. It couldn’t be, this couldn’t be. But as he reread the reports, his eyes suddenly welled with tears. There was no way that Katz would need an autopsy report on Muriel. No way that he needed to know about her conditions and the like. He wasn’t her primary caregiver and certainly was not assigned to her case. So why did he need to know anything about her… Passing?</p>
<p>He backs away from the folder, feeling his heart sink as the realization hits him dead in the face. It’s almost disgusting how it makes him double over and sick to his stomach. Courage’s eyes flicker over as he hears the clicks of the lock and in an instance he grabs the papers and takes off for the kitchen. Scrambling to hide behind the island that was perched in the middle of the room. </p>
<p>Courage listens closely, which was hard since his heart was beating in his ears and it honestly felt like it was going to explode. Even so, he hears bags, a quiet sigh and then Katz calling for him. How could he? How could he not? Courage was so fucking dumb for following this man so blindly. Of course Katz could do such a thing and expect no consequences. </p>
<p>And Courage was the idiot that allowed all this to happen. He allowed Katz to waltz in and take over decisions for him and it cost him dearly. </p>
<p>His breath stifles when the items clank against the countertop. </p>
<p>“Dear boy?”</p>
<p>In fear, the boy surges for a knife. Quickly whipping himself around and holding the weapon as though he challenged Katz to make any sudden moves. Katz stares at him in surprise. Had it been raining? Katz was soaked. </p>
<p>“What is the meaning of this?” his voice was a mix of concern and anger. </p>
<p>“E-Explain this.” He tosses the folder, Katz catches it and furrows his brows. It’s followed with a grunt as the man reads over the reports.</p>
<p>“Courage…”</p>
<p>“No- W-Why do you have that! W-What would you need Muriel’s autopsy report for?!” He snaps, stepping back as Katz steps forward. The very thought of having Katz intimidating him right now only makes him further infuriated and Katz hesitates. </p>
<p>Courage furrows his brows, “E-Explain yourself!”</p>
<p>“Did you forget, I’m a Cardiologist…” Katz says a-matter-of-factly, carefully inching closer. “Now, put down the knife-”</p>
<p>“N-No…” Tears bubble up, “No, no- You’re not just going to… I-I don’t know, wiggle your way out of this. Why is it here?! I-I talked to Muriel’s doctors and no where did they say she had any lab work done on her heart!” </p>
<p>“Now, now, that is mandatory, we check--”</p>
<p>Katz halts as Courage breaks into tears, his breathing labors. He knows the boy is trying to wrap his head around the whole ordeal and honestly, he wasn’t surprised by this response at all. It’s his opportunity to try and grab the boy’s wrist. He goes for it, only for his eyes to go wide as Courage jolts forward and stabs him in the stomach. </p>
<p>Courage's eyes are just as wide as he watches Katz stagger back while panicking. “K-Katz--” </p>
<p>“God… I wish you hadn’t done that…” Katz says faintly, gripping at his side. He stumbles back until he hits the counter before going down.</p>
<p>It gets blurry as he can barely hear Courage call his name. His vision blackens out, there’s a sobbing boy at his side while saying something repeatedly. Katz couldn’t tell, he just passed out.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katz jolts awake when there’s a crack of lightning and the roars of thunder follow suit. His eyes frantically search the lowly lit room before hissing as pain blooms up his side. It’s then he crisply remembers being stabbed. A tug at his hands, he realizes his wrists are bound to the headboard. </p>
<p>“C-Courage?” The man stutters, feeling another wave of pain wash over him. “Courage!?”</p>
<p>It’s not until a few minutes later that the door to the room opens and Courage peers in. “You’re awake…”</p>
<p>Katz lets out an irritated sigh. “Yes… I managed to survive... Now please, untie me.” </p>
<p>Courage slowly steps into the room, tugging a chair closely behind him. Katz watches him quietly, furrowing his brows as the boy takes a seat beside the bed. Courage is silent for a moment, lowering his head and staring into his hands. </p>
<p>“Please be honest with me… Did you… hurt Muriel…?”</p>
<p>Katz avoids his gaze, struggling against the bonds before letting out a frustrated sigh. “And what would telling you that help? She isn’t coming back and neither is that old hag of a man.”</p>
<p>Courage flinches at the harshness, “P-Please Katz…”</p>
<p>Katz grunts, “Yes…”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>The man grew worried suddenly, Courage had stayed relatively calm after hearing his response. “Why what? I did it to help you, to get you out of the crippling debt and give you the opportunity to make something out of yourself.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was that night he promised to come back and move Courage into his home. Instead of making space, he went to the hospital. </p>
<p>Katz buttons up his coat as he walks down the halls with a confident stride. He calmly reaches into his pocket as he grabs his ID and scans it, the door slowly sliding open, allowing him entrance. He knows exactly what he’s looking for and makes it there with no issue, he slides on gloves and unlocks the cabinet door. </p>
<p>Humming as he grabs what he needs, he exits the room and walks further along. He checks the numbers before slipping into the next room on a whole different floor. The unit had been quiet, it was almost midnight after all. Most nurses and doctors were on break and this particular unit didn’t get that much attention anyway. That makes Katz chuckle.</p>
<p>He picks up the bottle from the tray and grabs the needle. It takes one break of the seal and an injection later before Katz looks up at the monitor. It isn’t long after he leaves that the alarms go off in the room. </p>
<p>Katz is long gone from the hospital by this time, disposing of his gear and throwing his coat into the backseat of the car. He glances back at the hospital as he climbs inside the car. </p>
<p>“Well… It’s time to pick him up…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Courage flexes his fingers, abruptly standing and walking away. “I… I have to get you some medicine.”</p>
<p>“W-Wait…” Katz lets out a strangled noise. He never felt guilt before and if you were to ask him now, he would deny that what he was feeling was that. But even so, Katz tacked his next words on hastily. “I-I apologize… I… I know nothing will ever make up for her departure… But I was only thinking about your best interest at heart…”</p>
<p>The boy nods, casting his gaze one more time before shutting the door. This is truly the first time Katz is left to reflect in his thoughts like this and it eats at him. So does the pain that plagues up his side. It truly does and when the door finally opens again, he’s more appreciative that Courage walks through it with a first aid kit. </p>
<p>“Have you always been this evil?” Courage says softly, dropping bottles upon bottles of prescription drug onto the bed. “What were you using these for?”</p>
<p>“I don’t use them… I sell them…” Katz sighs in pain, “I get a large supply from the hospital…”</p>
<p>“Oh…” He isn’t surprised at this point, he sounds disappointed more than anything. “Take this…” </p>
<p>Katz eyes the medicine wearily, but parts his lips, allowing Courage to not only drop the small pills into his mouth but then to feed him a small amount of juice. Lucky for him it was only mild prescription medicine. </p>
<p>The next words out of Courage ears makes Katz wish he had full control over his limbs so that he could check and see if he was hearing things right.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re still alive….” Courage frowns, squeezing the bottle between his fingers. “Y-You’re the only person I have left… Even if you deserved it- you know- I don’t think I could ever forgive myself...”</p>
<p>Katz parts his lips, maybe he should have kept it shut, “I don't deserve your mercy… But what are you going to do now?”</p>
<p>Courage shrugs, “I thought about reporting you… To the hospital, to the police… But we both know how terrible they are at helping anybody… Then, I’ve already tried to kill you… That didn’t work, thankfully though…” The boy finally looks at Katz, his eyes look so tired. He looks worn for wear and no more tears could be shed. “I just… Want something good to happen now…” </p>
<p>Katz nods at that, letting out a sigh. </p>
<p>It’s silent again, the only sounds accompanying both men are the sounds of rain hitting the apartment hard, the ever distancing crackling of thunder and flash of lightning. When the medicine had finally kicked in, Katz was a lot more comfortable pain wise. His eyes went flickering from the window every time it lit up, to the boy’s face which was illuminated by the light. </p>
<p> “Would you have killed me too?” </p>
<p>Katz is taken aback, “What?”</p>
<p>Courage frowns, “Would you do it to me too?” </p>
<p>“No…” Katz says truthfully, their eyes meet and there’s a sternness in Katz’ eyes that makes Courage believe him. Then they look away towards the window, watching the following trails of water.</p>
<p>“Were you being serious about leaving Nowhere?” </p>
<p>“Of course, this place… It’s absolutely awful…”</p>
<p>“Take me with you…” It’s Katz's turn to look at Courage, a look of disbelief painted his face. But Courage is being so painfully honest, Katz can definitely see it. </p>
<p>“Are you sure…?”</p>
<p>“Please… I don’t think I can stand being here anymore…” </p>
<p>Katz sighs as though he was irritated, but it comes out more solemn. Seeing how Courage looks at him like a dog kicked down. “Very well…"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Epilouge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Katz sits up the best he can as Courage wraps his side with bandages. He winces cursing under his breath the more the boy slightly tightens around the wound. But eventually after he’s patched up, Courage stands before him, smiling slightly with a tilt of the head. It makes Katz roll his eyes but bury his long fingers in the short pink untamed locks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katz nudges his nose against Courage’s cheek, coaxing the boy to look at him and press their lips together. It’s well received, which eases the anxiety in Katz’ chest. Courage returns the kiss gently while bringing his hands to the man’s cheeks. They stand their lip locking for a few more seconds before Courage pulls back, blushing deeply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you…” Katz purrs against Courage’s skin, planting a few more kisses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“V-Very welcome…” Courage tilts his head, allowing the man to kiss the skin there and groom his hair back into a more manageable style. While Courage was clearly enjoying it, Katz secretly did too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you packed everything?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm…” Courage presses into the man’s hand more, “I’m ready…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderful… We should hit the road then. The sooner, the better.” Katz pulls away, allowing Courage to help him slide his shirt over his head. Before wrapping an arm around the boy’s shoulder while using the crutch to walk outside and to the car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we visit them first?” Courage puts on his best puppy dog eyes, it always works in this case and even though it earns him a groan. Katz doesn’t deny him this last request. Courage smiles warmly before climbing into the car, buckling in. Like a little kid, he rocks happily in his seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And soon they’re off, Courage looks out the window as Katz blazes down the road with a sense of abandon recklessness. Katz glances over at Courage, watching the pink locks as whip and whirl as the wind blasts. His eyes then go lower and debated within himself for a moment. Katz goes for it and takes a hold of Courage’s hand, intertwining their fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He already looked back towards the road, but that doesn't stop the slight smirk on his face when Courage looks at him then at their hands. A tinge of red colors his cheeks before he turns back towards the window. The further they ride, the more they feel freer, unbinded by the loneliness and sadness of Nowhere. But before they are fully out, they make one last pitstop. Like Katz promised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back… I won’t take too long.” Courage beams before running off with the flowers. Katz nods, cracking a slight smile. He leans back against the seat, looking out the window at the sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Courage slows down as he walks through the grave sight, upon reaching Muriel and Eustace, the boy kneels down. Placing the load of flowers onto Muriel’s and all but one onto Eustace’s, Courage sighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess…. This is goodbye… For now.” He smiles slightly, “Katz and I, we’re leaving Nowhere… He promised we’ll go somewhere very far and more lively, less corrupted…” He runs his fingers along the tombstone. “I know you must be happy that I didn’t let myself fall apart… And I promise you I won’t, I promise I’ll try my best to be happy and fulfill our dreams.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leans in and whispers softly, “I also promise, he will regret the day he took you from me…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly standing, he smiles brightly. “I love you… And wish me luck.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning back, he cast one last smile towards Muriel before running off back to the car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katz looks back, ruffling the boy’s hair. “Ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>End?<br/>I would love to one day make a continuation where Courage potentially does get his revenge.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been a while since I've written fanfiction. So any Feedback, Critiques and the such are greatly appreciated. Also, hopefully I have the guts to post the rest of the chapters.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>